


The Tango Chachki

by theartificialwolf



Series: Old One Shots [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Tango Vogue, challenge inspired, set in their season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: What was really going through Katya and Violet's minds as they danced the Tango Vogue...





	

“And five, six, seven, eight!” The steps were coming easier with each repetition. The tango was a sexy dance and Katya had a very sexy partner pressed up against her. Violet may have been the youngest queen left in the competition but she was so talented and so sure of herself. This challenge was the first they’d worked alone together and Katya was struck with how much star power this 22-year-old had. Katya certainly didn’t have that at her age. Even now she was ten years older and still didn’t have that unbreakable sense of self that Violet did. She was a professional and she took her art seriously. 

She may not have been a dancer but she knew how to be sexy and hopefully that would be enough to get them through to the next challenge. Violet was determined to win it all so she was going to do everything she could to succeed and Katya admired that. 

Violet’s look was a work of art. Of course it was. The slender queen was incredibly fashionable. It wasn’t difficult at all to adopt an air of sexual tension for their performance. Kennedy and Pearl may have had the more explicitly sexy moves in their Charleston/twerk mashup but they still had their moments. The ending was pretty sexy especially. It wasn’t hard to feign that requisite sexual desire inherent in a tango when dancing with Violet Chachki, even if she smelled a bit.

-

Thank god Katya was so, well, bendy. She may not have considered herself a dancer but her flexibility and muscle control were amazing. The dance they had gotten was fairly suited to their styles as it included a lot of extensions and poses and raw sexuality. Katya was gorgeous and it wasn’t hard to press up against her. Well, maybe it was but the tuck wouldn’t tell.

-

Violet had some heat in her eyes as she looked at Katya. The faux Russian was wearing a black wig to match her partner and Violet had said she was living for her look. Actually the words out of her mouth were, “Come through, mama!” It was endearing really. Those big eyes widened as Katya gripped her tighter and lead her through the steps of the dance once more. It was time to walk the runway and show the judges their hard work. Katya prayed it was enough.

-

Violet’s heart was practically beating out of her chest. It wasn’t nerves per se but something akin to it. She looked good and so did Katya. They were the most coordinated pair so their illusion was sure to work best. Katya seemed a bit on edge. The first take she’d whipped the rose so hard Violet had only a stem to sniff before they began their dance.

-

Oh shit oh fuck god mother fucking damn it. 

Thank god Violet is so professional and that they got a second take. If the positions had been reversed, Katya isn’t sure she could have pulled that off with as much grace. Dip Violet, don’t fuck it up.

-

And tango. Hop, extend and vogue! Violet was focused on her moves. Make sure to land on the mark. She smoldered up at Katya as the other queen came to pull her back onto her feet. Staring back at her with the same intensity, they pranced.

-

Having her hand on Violet’s lean thigh was tantalizing but Katya had to stay focused. The taller girl’s hand pressed against her chest. Then came the lift. It was elegant and graceful, just as Katya knew Violet could be. One more vogueing section and splits.

-

God Katya could drop so quickly into the splits. Violet might have been a bit jealous. She probably made all her lovers happy with the way she could move. Violet planted herself on the couch as the music switched back over and raised her leg seductively, give Katya her best, “Come and get it, big boy” smolder.

-

God Violet had great legs. And a nice firm push later Katya was the one on her back. Violet doubtlessly had done that before, making all the boys hot for her. And pose!

-

Violet was used to complements on her looks. Katya was getting them too. This was looking good. They had given their all and it would have to be good enough to advance them to the next round. If they were lipsyncing, they were lipsyncing but Violet couldn’t see how they could have done any better.

-

They won. Katya couldn’t believe it. “Oh you fucking bitch!” she swore before realizing how that could be taken badly. “Sorry, I’m sorry!’ she retracted. She was just so elated. She turned to her partner just in time to receive a dainty peck on the jaw from her. As she wiped the lipstick mark off later, she thanked God, or Satan, or whoever for Violet Chachki.


End file.
